The present invention relates to a light diverting device for diverting a part of the light energy transmitted through an optical conductor and for picking it up outside of the optical conductor.
The present applicant has previously proposed various methods of focusing solar rays or artifical rays by the use of lenses or the like and by guiding those rays into an optical conductor and by further transmitting them through the optical conductor onto an optional desired place for use in illumination, etc.
In such cases, however, if the light energy transmitted through the optical conductor can be diverted and taken out therefrom at about the half way mark of said transmission route, it might be possible to considerably improve the utilization of the light energy. Conventionally, such a light diverting means didn't exist so that it was less useful to use an optical device as first mentioned heretofore.